


Hospital Days

by MercyGrim96



Series: Hospital Kids [2]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGrim96/pseuds/MercyGrim96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi Pyrope was born blind and her workaholic parents don't feel like taking care of her, so they pay a hefty sum of money to the good doctors and nurses of Blood Mercy Hospital to do it for them. Terezi doesn't mind because the hospital is where all of her friends are. One day a new troll girl by the name of Vriska Serket shows up as her new roommate and Vriska has more secrets in her messed up past than her missing eye and arm; but she would rather play Pirates than tell them to anyone.</p><p>(This is a companion piece to my fic, The New Kid, you don't have to read the other story first, in fact its fine to read this one first because the events of this story take place before that of The New Kid's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Smell Blood?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! I give to you the story you've been waiting for! Hospital Days! Enjoy this while I also update my other story.

Be Terezi Pyrope =⇒

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you’re going to be pretty blunt with this, you’re blind. You have always been blind and you’re pretty sure you were born this way, but that’s ok with you because you think that seeing things is overrated. When you were little your parents stuck you in a hospital because they didn’t have the time or the patience to take care of you, but that’s fine because you made your best friend in the whole world here, a grumpy troll boy named Karkat Vantas.

You and Karkat are the same age, and you’re both seven years old right now. He has a breathing problem and he tells you that he walks around with a breathing tube and oxygen tank to help him breath, he says it makes him look stupid and he’s jealous of the dragonhead walking stick that you get to carry around with you so you don’t bump into things. Honestly you don’t need it anymore, but you just love it too much to part with it, and your sister Latula installed a special component in it, though it’s a secret that you would never tell anyone about.

You’re currently in the playroom with Karkat; he says he’s reading a book, so you decide to play with the chalk. The doctors don’t like it when you play with the chalk because you like to lick it, it’s only because the colours are so delicious. They tell you its crazy to think you can taste colours, but you always prove to them that it’s possible when you find the red piece of chalk every time no matter where it is. Did you mention that you can sniff colours as well, because that’s also a thing you can totally do.

As you write on the chalkboard with you red chalk you hear a large commotion from outside in the hallway, then you hear all of the kids run to the door, probably to see what’s happening.

“Come on Terezi, there’s a big commotion in the hallway, let’s go check it out, I’ll tell you what’s happening,” Karkat says as he grabs your arm to lift you up. You follow him to the door.

“Karkles what’s happening,” You ask him. You can smell, blood maybe? Oh no did someone get hurt?

“The nurses are shoving everyone back, it’s hard for me to see… Oh wait I think I got it, it’s a girl, and she’s bleeding real badly on her face,” he answers you.

“Oh, well that sucks, we should probably get out of the way then, I bet they’re super busy trying to help her. Come on Karkat lets go to your room.” You and Karkat slip away from everyone else and go to Karkat’s room.

You smell Gamzee in the room and assume that he’s lounging on his bed.

“Hey there motherfuckers what’s up,” he greets you in a super mellow voice. Gamzee has always been a super mellow guy, Karkat tells you that he’s some sort of drug addict, but he’s your age so it seems kind of farfetched to you.

You and Karkat tell Gamzee about the girl in the hallway and then you all chat for a little while longer until a nurse comes into the room to take you to your room because it’s bedtime. You tell her that you can get there yourself and before she can stop you, you take off down the hall. 

Of course it’s easy for you to find your room, by now you know every inch of the pediatrics wing of the hospital. You really hate how everyone underestimates the blind girl; you’re very capable of getting around by yourself.

As you walk into your room, dragonhead walking stick poking out in front of you just incase there’s someone in there, and you make your way to your bed when the coast is determined clear. You easily find your way to your bed and as you’re climbing in you smell another presence in the room, that’s odd there shouldn’t be anyone in here you currently don’t have a roommate. 

You decide to let it go in favour of getting some sleep, but just before your head hits the pillow you hear a groan and then you hear the door opening. 

“Ms. Pyrope! Finally, you didn’t give me the chance to tell you that you have a roommate,” a nurse, you assume, says to you as you hear her walk to the other side of the room where the other bed should be. 

“Oh I had no idea,” you tell her.

“That’s quite alright and understandable Ms. Pyrope considering your… condition. Your new roommates name is Vriska Serket and she will be staying here for a long while. She’s asleep right now so please try not to make a lot of noise.” 

You hear the nurse shuffle around the room and make her way to the door and before she can leave you call out to her in a whisper, “Wait nurse! Can I ask you what’s wrong with her?”

You can sniff the nurse’s nervousness to answer your question, “Well Ms. Pyrope your roommate was in a bit of an… accident, I think it’s for the best if she tell you about it. Now why don’t you go to sleep hmm?” The nurse leaves and closes the door on her way out before you can ask her anything else.

You grumble to yourself as you slip off your glasses and place them on your bedside table, your sister had given them to you as a present a few years ago, she says they’re red and when you licked them you believed her. They are your prized possession, besides your walking stick of course. 

You decide to sleep and ask your roommate about themself tomorrow.

~~

You wake up in the morning to a low groan coming from the other side of the room; your roommate must be awake.

You slip on your red glasses, grab your stick, and get out of bed; time to meet your new roommate.

“Hey I’m Terezi,” you say in your best quiet voice just in case she’s still asleep. You hear her shift in bed she must be awake.

“Vriska,” she says back in a weak voice. You really hope she isn’t sticking out her had for you to shake because you wouldn’t be able to see it, gestures like that are lost to you.

“So what are you in for,” you ask her in complete curiosity. 

She snorts, “What, can’t you see?”

“Nope! I’m blind,” you reply simply as you lift your glasses and show her your glazed-over red eyes, the doctors tell you that’s what they look like, glazed-over and blood red, you’re cool with this.

“Oh, then I guess we sort of have something in common, I lost an eye...amongst other things.” She says it so casually, trying to act like it doesn’t faze her, but you’re sure it does, you can sense it.

“What do you mean by amongst other things?”

“Lost an arm too.”

“Wow two things, how did you lose them?”

“An accident, a really… bad… accident. How did you lose your sight?”

“I was born this way, or at least that’s what everyone tells me,” you say with a shrug.

“Then why are you in the hospital if that’s all that’s wrong with you, it seems strange.”

You cackle, “That’s because my parents don’t want to take care of me so they give the hospital lots of money and in turn they let me stay here, I’ve pretty much lived here my whole life.” 

“That’s depressing.”

“Not as depressing as losing an arm, I don’t know what I would do without my arms, they’re like my eyes.”

“It’s ok with me I guess, I mean it’s not like I’ll always be missing one, the doctor here has a son that’s apparently some sort of robotics genius, he’s gonna build me an new arm. I just have to stay here until it’s ready.”

“Well sure you can replace the arm, but you can’t replace your eye, what are you going to do about that?”

She laughs, her laugh is very chilling you decide. “Well that mean’s I get to wear an eye patch, it’ll make me feel like a pirate. I’ve always dreamed of being the Capitan of a pirate ship, being the leader.”

“That sounds like fun, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to hunt for treasure.”

“Yeah, sometimes when I get bored I go and play Pirates by myself.”

“Why by yourself, don’t you have anyone to play with,” you ask her in confusion.

“No…” By the tone of her voice you assume that she doesn’t want to elaborate on why at the moment, so you don’t press it. Instead you spend your time talking to her about a book about Pirates that your sister read to you once, she seems to like it a lot. Around nine o’clock a nurse comes in and gives you your breakfast, she also says she has to take Vriska away for testing. You say bye to her and dig into your eggs and toast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I told ya there would be an update to this series soon! I finally finished The New Kid, and I'll be writing a sequel for it! Just wanted to let all my lovely readers know!

Around noon Karkat comes to get you for school.

“So I heard that you got a roommate Rezi, who are they?”

“It’s the new kid who was bleeding in the hallway yesterday,” you answer him, “Her name is Vriska, she’s missing an arm and a eye, she likes pirate stories.”

“I can’t believe you finally got a roommate, I thought you would never get one. I’m surprised your parents aren’t here complaining about it.”

You frown, “I don’t like my parents, I hope they never come and visit.”

 “Aww don’t be like that Terezi, you shouldn’t just dislike your parents, you should hate them too, don’t ever half-ass things.” You cackle at that. “But really Terezi your parents fucking suck, they don’t want to raise you just because your blind, they aren’t real parents if you ask me. If my brother and his boyfriend had the chance, they would take me home in a heartbeat… hey! I bet they would take you home too! You could be like my sister, that would be fun!”

 “Don’t get your hopes up Karkles, besides we’re both stuck here until we turn 16, the rite of passage for any of us hospital kids, if we can live til 16 then we can go home.” If you could see you and Karkat would be looking at each other with knowing eyes, most of the kids here don’t live to see the age of 10, you’re lucky you’re only blind, some of the children here have cancer and other nasty things that kill people. Even Karkat isn’t really safe, sure he may be stable now, but who knows what could happen to his lungs in the future, that’s why they keep him here, to monitor him all the time so he doesn’t die. You’re just the blind girl that takes up extra space.

 As you and Karkat make your way to the lesson room you listen to everything around you, it’s a habit, you have very strong hearing, makes up for being blind you guess. You can here hospital machines beeping, nurses shuffling about, and you’re pretty sure you can here someone crying? Weird, you tap Karkat with your walking stick to get him to stop.

 “Hey Karkat, what’s going on over there,” you point in the relative direction of the crying.

“Oh um, I think that’s that one kids mum crying? Ya know the one who had a brain tumor? He probably passed away last night because when I walked past his room this morning on my way to get you it was empty. Too bad, that guy was kinda nice, way nicer than the stupid roommate he had for a while, Sollux I think it was? That troll had issues; speak of the –insert idiotic word to desirable someone here-,” Karkat doesn’t even finish his sentence, you can smell Sollux approaching.

“Nice to thee you too KK,” Sollux says, with an ever prominent lisp to his voice.

“The fuck are you doing here again Captor,” Karkat grumbles out in his shouty voice, hopefully the nurses didn’t hear him swear, they don’t like the fact that a seven-year-old has such ‘colourful language’, as they call it.

“My parentth caught me in the act of not thleeping, and then they found out I haven’t been thleeping for four dayth now, tho it wath back to the thick bin for me.”

“I swear you’re the biggest idiot to ever exist Captor! You’re not even really sick, yet you keep showing up like a stray meowbeast that someone feeds on their front porch everyday. Oh by the way, your roommate died last night I guess.”

“Damn that thucks, that guy wath fun to talk to, oh well I guethth I get the room to mythelf. Anywayth, ready for thchool guyth?”

You nod and Karkat makes another grumbling noise as you all head into the lesson room.

 ~~

School here kind of sucks, all the kids are in one big room and kind of separated by grade level, it’s really loud and hard to concentrate; not to mention the face that your teacher is very annoying.

You, Karkat, and Sollux take the three seats in the very back corner of the grade school area. Grades 1-3 get put here. There’s the kindergarten and preschool area, the grade school area, the elementary area, the middle school area, and the high school area. The high school area really doesn’t exist as far as your concerned because most of the kids here really do die before the hit their later teens. In all of your seven years here you can’t ever remember someone who actually got to leave at 16, most of them are terminal, and the one’s who aren’t still have complications, or their parents move away so they go to a different hospital. There are some really bad cases where the kid has weeks left and they just let them go home because there’s nothing the doctors can do but make them feel comfortable. Sometimes you’re glad you and your friends are stable.

The teacher starts off the lesson with some reading and writing, your two least favourite things. It’s not because you don’t’ like to read and write, you actually love it, it’s because the teacher -and this is where the annoying part jumps in- tries to baby you; just because you can’t see.

“Now Ms. Pyrope, promise me you won’t lick the books today,” he says as he sets a book down in front of you and places your hand on it like you’re stupid and you can’t find it yourself. Everyone here treats you like your stupid, especially this guy, when there’s nothing wrong with you, being blind doesn’t make you stupid. It makes you feel really bad about yourself when they do stuff like this.

“But teach’ licking the books is the best way to read ‘em,” you reply with a cackle, but you still comply and flip open your brail book. You don’t really like brail books, it was a struggle to learn how to read brail, and it still is. You wish that people would just let you lick and sniff everything.

After an hour of Sollux texting under the table (you can hear his fingers hitting the buttons) and Karkat intently reading at his super fast pace (you can hear him flip the pages like there’s no tomorrow), while you sit there and pretend to read, reading and writing time is finally over; you guys didn’t write anything today thankfully, writing is a whole different ballpark of annoying in this class.

The rest of the class time is math and science, it wasn’t an art or music day sadly, those are Monday thru Thursday, and then it was recess before dinner. There was no P.E. for the children here because most of them cannot muster up the strength to play sports. The only time you get P.E. is when you’re scheduled to meet with an OT or PT person, or when you’re cleared for using the workout room. You can use them if you want to, but you don’t because Karkat can’t and you think it would be unfair. There’s also playground time at the playground across the street, but you only go if your sister comes to visit because again, Karkat can’t go.

After recess and dinner you go back to your room and are happy to smell Vriska there.

“Heyyy!” You say in her direction with a cheerful voice.

“How did you know I was in here,” she asks as you approach her bed.

“I can smell you,” you answer as you point to your nose with a grin.

“That’s… not strange at all.”

You snicker, “Well when your eyes don’t work you find that everything else works ten times better to make up for it. So how were your tests?” You ask her as you stand next to her bed.

“They were interesting, I met the genius son of the doctor so he could look at my arm. He’s only seven! Same age as me, and he’s a robotics genius. He says he learned a lot of stuff from this really cool guy who wears stupid anime shades and an orange hat. I can’t believe that a seven-year-old is making me a new arm!”

“Oh you must be talking about Dr. Zahhak’s son, Equius. Yeah he’s like super smart, too bad he’s kinda sick.”

“What do you mean he’s sick? He looked normal to me.”

“Well he looks normal, but he has a mean side?” You try to find the right words to describe it, “His dad calls them ‘rage episodes’. Equius has a really bad temper and when he gets angry things break and get thrown around. Karkat describes it as something like ‘the Hulk’. And he loses his teeth a lot, but they always grow back… apparently that’s weird?”

“That does sound really weird.”

“Yeah, but as long as he doesn’t have a episode he’s a cool guy. I’m sure he’ll make you a great arm! He made new legs for my friend Tavros who fell off of a cliff when he was five.”

“That’s good to know then. So I was going to ask you if you knew where to find any books around here.”

“Of course, I love to read, I know kind of ironic because of the no vision thing, but I just lick them and read them that way. I can get you any book you’d like right now before lights out if you want.”

“That would be great, I’d love it if you could find me something about pirates, or the future.”

“Sure,” you say as you smile at her and leave the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
